A Night in the Town
by wolfiefanfics
Summary: Link sneaks Zelda out of the castle for a night to see Hyrule castle town. -Oneshot- ZeLink


I can still remember the night I snuck Zelda out of the palace. She was practically jumping up and down. She told me she never got to go out of the palace before. She wore a simple light blue cloak with black designs. Her hair was tied in a perfect braid, not one strand falling loose.

We decided to go to Castle town; it was anyways pretty at night. Before we entered she pulled her hood up and hopped off Epona. We soon silently walked along the stone paths. Her eyes fell on the beautiful fountain. They traced up to its golden Triforce on the top. A genuine smile carved across her face. She quickly grabbed my hand and we set off. The force of her dragging me around the Market almost made me fall.

"Keep up, Link!" she said laughing. "I'm trying! You're gonna pull off my hand!" She glanced back at me with a crooked half-grin. She rolled her eyes and slowed down a bit. "Thank you," I mumbled. She pulled me into the Archery shop. I instantly sighed in relief at the pressure taken off my hand.

"Hello, there," said the man at the counter. "Hi," said Zelda cheerfully. Good god I could practically feel the excitement radiating off her. "You want to try?" he asked. "Yes, please," she answered. "One second." He turned around, grabbing a bow and arrows off the shelf behind him. "Here you go," he said, giving them to Zelda. "How much would that be?" I ask the guy. "Thirty rupees." I dug through my wallet until I found a yellow rupee. I jumbled through it some more until I finally found a red one.

"You don't have to pay, Link," she says frowning. "I don't care, I'll do it anyways," I say handing them to him. As the game started Zelda grabbed an arrow. She swiftly pulled it back on her bow waiting for the first target to come out. It flashes out in front of her as she lets it loose. In no time at all she hit all ten targets. The man smiles while pulling out a purple rupee. She gasps and shakes her head. "I can't take that, sir. I already have way too many in my pouch," she says glaring down at it. "Why don't you give it to him?" she says pointing at me. "He's basically flat broke." I frown, feeling a little offended. Although it was completely true. He chuckled and put it in my hand. "Thanks," I say gratefully. We say bye and Zelda once again drags me around everywhere by my freaking arm. It's amazing it didn't pull right out of its socket after a while.

We go to other shops and games until we come to a jewelry store. The beautiful trinkets sparkle brightly in the towns glowing lights. Zelda's eyes lit up instantly. She looked like a kid in a candy shop. She scanned the necklaces until she locked her eyes on a chain necklace with a red ruby hanging from it. She smiled softly at its beauty. I leaned over to her, smiling. "It matches your earrings." She looked up at me and nods. "Excuse me?" I ask the lady. "Yes? What would you like to buy?" she says looking at us from behind the counter. "How much is this?" I say pointing to the necklace. Zelda stares at the lady, lightly biting her lip.

She sees how much Zelda wants it. Her face turns into a look of decision. "That would be one hundred, fifty rupees." Before I can look disappointed she whispers quietly to us. "But I'll gladly change it to one hundred rupees," she states happily. "Do you have enough to pay?" the lady asks me. "Yup," I say handing the money to her. "Thanks!" Zelda says as I fasten the necklace around her neck. She smiles, while giving me a hug. "Don't smother me," I say. She pulls back scowling at me.

We leave the Market after that, we don't go back to the palace though. We sit underneath a shadowy oak tree. "I'm tired," she murmurs, yawning. "Don't yawn, I'll start yawning too." The stars twinkle above us beautifully. "Their pretty," Zelda comments staring up at them. "Yeah," I agree. All of a sudden drowsiness dawns on me. "Zelda, we better head back for the castle," I say. She looks up at me starting to pout. "No, Zelda! Don't do that to me!" I say, my eyes growing wide. She laughs slumping on my shoulder. "How are you not tired?" I can feel her breath running down my arm. "Don't know," she answers.

Her eyes suddenly show fear. "What's wrong?" I ask panicking. "What if they figure I'm gone?" she asks biting her lip. I touch her cheek and laugh. "They won't. You stuffed pillows under your blankets didn't you?" I ask. She starts crying a little. "Zelda, don't cry!" I say pulling her closer. "I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong! I have so many things to do tomorrow! And…and…I promised Impa I wouldn't ever try to sneak out! I-."

She gets cut off as Link's lips crash into hers. He pulls away and whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry. If I knew you had so much going on I wouldn't have brought you." He looks down guiltily. She stares back at him in shock. Her love had finally kissed her. She brings her mouth to his ear. "And I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love you," she whispers into his ear. She kisses him back passionately. "I love you," she says. "You too," he says back.


End file.
